warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inaros/@comment-86.140.231.67-20160313180221/@comment-27166524-20160314114604
As much as I like Oberon, I'm afraid I need to disagree with you there mate, Inaros will outperform Oberon in terms of survivability in the long run. Here's my personal comparison on both of them :| 1. Dessication Vs Smite: While Smite applies radiation to a target and then some more along with puncture procs (forces enemies around the target to attack it instead), Dessication blinds enemies in front of him (so long as they're facing him) and lifesteals a portion of its damage. Dessication beats Smite in my book because of the additional CC and survivability mechanics (maybe not against Ancient Healers, since Smite will easily disable their auras). 2. Devour Vs Renewal: Devour disables a target up to 30 seconds (w/o duration mods), and converts them into a health station for both him and his allies. While consuming the affected target, warframes are IMMUNE to any damage. And if Inaros was the one who fully consumed the target, it turns into an ally temporarily. Renewal heals Oberon and his allies over time, removing status effects when the affected warframe reaches full health before the buff expires. Devour however has more uses (disable, lifesteal, damage tanking, and converting enemies to allies), hence Devour for me. :| 3. Sandstorm Vs Hallowed Ground: Sandstorm allows emergency CC and gathers pickups similar to Carrier's Vacuum, dealing decent damage to enemies caught in it, and converts any enemies affected by Devour into allies if killed. Inaros will move slower, but will take less damage while chanelling this ability. Hallowed Ground on the other hand places a radioactive carpet in front of him, dealing continuous damage to enemies on it, while increasing Oberon's and his allies' armor by a set percentage, and applies status immunity as well. In terms of usage, Sandstorm applies CC on enemies, while Hallowed Ground prevents CC against players. Personally picked HG just because of its anti-CC buff. :| 4. Scarab Swarm Vs Reckoning: I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Reckoning is a poor man's mix of Radial Blind, Chaos, Crush, and Desecrate. While the damage will fall off at higher levels, at least the CC portion doesn't. Scarab Swarm however adds another 200 armor at the cost of HP, allows up to 4 discharges (25 energy per discharge) of scarab swarms that covers a large aoe, disables enemies, AND grants lifesteal effect to frames near the afflicted units. Take a guess which one does a better job as an ultimate...because it's pretty obvious now. :| 5. Armor Rating: Oberon gets 150 armor, which is 50 points lower than Inaros. Even worse for Oberon, his HG won't boost his armor by much. Inaros on the other hand gets another 200 armor points, and it'll remain indefinitely until he dies or recast his 4. Add that to his already ridiculous health pool, and you've got yourself a very tanky frame. In terms of survivability between these two, I think it's clear who wins there. 6. Passive: Inaros gets TWO passives, a 20% lifesteal on finishers (excluding ground finishers), and a special bleedout mode that activates EVEN in solo mode. Oberon...yeah, none on him at the moment... All in all, to me, Inaros is like everything Oberon aspires to be. Minus the sand jokes. Heck, Sandy Claws here will probably replace my favourite go-to frame on most mission now. :|